


back home

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, anyway.. adam and ronan being DADS!!!!!!!!!, trk spoilers i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes home for a while from college to visit Ronan and Opal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back home

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly fun to write i cant believe this is a thing

Adam was driving down the road that led back towards Singer’s Falls. He hadn’t expected to ever return to the town after he had left, or maybe escaped better suited the situation. He hadn’t expected Ronan to kiss him and for him to like it, either. The road was so familiar to him that he probably could have driven it with his eyes closed, but he didn’t want to take the risk. Definitely not in Ronan’s BMW. Being Ronan’s BMW, it came with Ronan’s music. Adam didn’t mind since it reminded him of Ronan; specifically, how peaceful and content Ronan looked when he listened to it. 

Adam’s first few weeks at college had run as smoothly as he could have hoped, but there was no denying he desperately missed his friends.

The Barns came into view in the distance, and Adam’s heart jolted. He would be seeing Ronan in the flesh for the first time in weeks. Ronan had begrudgingly started using his phone so they could text and call often, but Adam still missed being in his presence. 

The last part of the drive seemed to take the longest, now that Ronan was so close. When he finally reached the Barns, he quickly parked the car and squinted to see if anyone was inside the farmhouse. It was hard to tell since it was daylight and all the lights were on anyway. Knowing Ronan, he probably wasn’t inside. Adam got out of the car and took his bags inside. The farmhouse was empty as he suspected, so he walked to where the cows were kept instead. 

He was right. There stood Ronan, with Opal by his side, petting and feeding the cows. Ronan had begun to grow his hair again. When Adam had left a few weeks before, Ronan’s previously shaved head was littered with tiny tufts of black hair, now there were curls forming and framing his face.

Ronan still hadn’t noticed Adam’s arrival, so Adam stepped quickly until he was stood behind him and slipped an arm around his waist. 

“Who the fuck?” Ronan twisted around, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he saw Adam. They relaxed immediately. “Parrish.” 

Opal was looking at him now too, Adam smiled at the both of them. “What are you up to?” 

“Opal wanted to see the cows. And they needed some more food.” Ronan replied. Opal said something that neither boys understood. “English, how many times do we need to ask?” 

Opal stuck her tongue out at Ronan, then turned to Adam. “He’s missed you a lot.” 

Ronan’s face burned, “Did not. Maybe a bit.” 

Adam grinned and moved a curl from Ronan’s face to plant a kiss onto his cheek. Ronan’s skin was warm against his mouth. “I maybe a bit missed you too.” 

“Enough with the mushy stuff. Are you going to help feed the cows or what, Parrish?” 

Adam shrugged. “I’ll help.” 

Adam released his grip on Ronan, albeit reluctantly, and gave Opal a pat on the shoulder. Ronan picked up the bag and poured it in the trough for the next cow. Adam held onto the top of the bag as Ronan poured it, the edges of their hands resting on each other. Opal sat further away, petting the body of the closest cow. 

“Is she letting you change her clothes now?” Adam asked, nodding towards Opal. She was wearing a pale blue dress that went below her knees, her hooves still on full show, but she had no need to hide them here. When Ronan had originally taken Opal from his dreams, she had been wearing plain grey clothes that had quickly grown dirty, but she wouldn’t let Ronan change them without a fuss. She had crossed her arms, keeping the clothes tightly pressed against her body, muttering in the strange dream language that neither Adam nor Ronan understood. She was more lenient when Adam tried, but she still complained. 

The trough was now filled with food, so Ronan and Adam turned the bag back to the right way up. “Most days. That dress is from yesterday, though. She wouldn’t lift up her arms again this morning, she must’ve known you were coming.” 

Adam smiled to himself. Knowing that something that had come from Ronan’s brain was so fond of him was thrilling. “Hopefully she’ll start to do it herself soon.” 

“Maybe,” Ronan mused, “The other day she ate something other than metal.”

“Really?” Adam asked, surprised. 

“It was only a strawberry. She ate the leaf too.” 

“Wonder where she gets her weirdness from.” 

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Fuck you, Parrish.” 

“They’ll be time for that later," Adam replied, pleased when he saw Ronan’s cheeks flush again. 

“Kerah!” It was still hard to tell the difference between Opal and Chainsaw when they said this. Since Adam hadn’t seen Chainsaw when he entered the barn, he assumed it was Opal. Ronan turned to the sound of his name. 

“What is it?” Ronan asked, the kindness in his voice was becoming a more frequent occurrence since he had decided Opal would live with him. 

Opal held out her hand, there was a small cut on one of her fingers, bleeding profusely. She then pointed her hand at a nail sticking out of the wall. Ronan took her hand and examined the cut. 

“She’ll need a band-aid,” Adam said. 

“We have some in the house, I think.” said Ronan, he took Opal’s non-bleeding hand and led her out of the barn toward the house, Adam close beside him. Adam took hold of Ronan’s spare hand, entwining their fingers. 

The farmhouse was only a short distance away, and Opal managed to fill the entire way with complaints. 

“It hurts,” Opal groaned. 

“I know,” Ronan replied. 

“It really hurts,” 

“It won’t soon,” Adam reassured her. Opal’s bottom lip remain stuck out in a pout. 

They arrived at the farmhouse and Ronan let go of both Opal’s and Adam’s hands to open the door. Opal took Adam’s hand in the meantime. Once inside, they immediately filed into the kitchen. Adam and Ronan practically ransacked the cupboards in search of a band-aid, whilst Opal sucked on her finger. 

“Found them!” Adam called, waving a tattered box at the two of them. Leaning against the counter, opened the box and retrieved one of the few remaining band aids. He beckoned Opal to come closer to him, peeled the band aid from its packaging and placed it carefully around her cut finger. 

Ronan breathed a sigh of relief, “You can stop whining now.” Adam shot him a look. Ronan clearly still hadn’t gotten the hang of not being rude to children yet. “Does it feel any better?” 

“A little,” Opal said, sounding less sad than before, but not happy. 

“Better than nothing,” Adam replied. 

“Do you want to go back out to the cows?” Ronan asked Opal. 

She tilted her head, considering it for a moment, before saying, “No.” She picked at the hem of her dress. Adam and Ronan studied her carefully. Adam hadn’t planned on caring for the hooved girl, but ever since she had become a permanent resident at the Barns and he saw how close she and Ronan were, he couldn’t help it. 

“What do you want to do?” Adam asked. His mind was having an internal conflict. Truthfully, he was hoping she wanted to be alone, so he could spend time with just Ronan, but at the same time, he wanted her to be there too. 

“I’m hungry,” Opal said wistfully. She opened up the closest drawer to her and pulled out a spoon, then she put it in her mouth. 

Ronan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers caught on his curls, unused to the length. “How do you even have teeth left?” 

Opal didn’t reply, her mouth was full of the now broken spoon. 

“It’s kind of endearing,” said Adam, he smiled when Ronan rolled his eyes. 

Opal wandered into the living room, so, of course Ronan and Adam followed. She sat in the middle of the floor, completely ignoring the couch. Ronan, on the other hand, made a beeline for it. He waited for Adam to sit so that he could rest his head on his lap. Adam instantly nestled his fingers into Ronan’s soft hair. He had enjoyed the feeling of the buzzcut under his fingertips, but he enjoyed knowing that a longer haired Ronan was a happier Ronan more.

Ronan looked up at Adam. He lifted his arm, and lightly traced a line down Adam’s tanned face. Ronan’s smile was a terrible thing, except when it wasn’t. When Ronan’s fingers reached Adam’s lips, Adam kissed each one separately and carefully. 

“When do you have to go back?” Ronan asked. He meant to college. 

“In a few days.” It wasn’t that Adam didn’t enjoy college, it was infinitely better than Aglionby and having to worry about getting /in/ to college, but it was also infinitely more lonely. 

Ronan swallowed and Adam watched his throat move. They both knew there would be many more days like this for them in the future, but they wanted them all now. Propping himself up with his elbows, Ronan moved to the other side of the couch. Now that he was sat up, he kissed Adam on the mouth for the first time in weeks. It felt so long since they had last done this, it almost felt like the first time again. Adam had missed the warmth of Ronan’s lips, the way he relished in it the same way he did. 

Selfishly, they almost forgot Opal was sat on the floor less than a few metres away from them. She was too busy gnawing on the coffee table to notice anything. 

Mouths still close enough to touch, Adam said quietly, “Do you think she’s going to stay this age forever?” 

“You want a teenager already?” 

Adam snorted, “You know what I mean.” 

“I don’t know.” 

Adam exhaled and rested his forehead against Ronan’s, “I was thinking about teaching her to read.” 

Ronan nodded, accidentally banging their heads together in the process, “English or Latin?” 

“Both. Well, English first, and then Latin.” 

“What if she eats the books instead of reading them? I mean, books can be pretty fucking boring.”  

“Pretty fucking boring,” Opal echoed absentmindedly from the floor. 

Adam rolled his eyes at Ronan, “She’s going to have a worse mouth than you.” 

Beaming proudly, Ronan said, “No one has a worse mouth than me. She might come close, though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://noahczerns.tumblr.com) if u want !


End file.
